


Pausa para el café

by Fallingdown



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Parejas múltiples, se aceptan sugerencias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: Colección de escritos independientes, gais y suaves sobre NCT, WayV y SuperM.Se aceptan sugerencias.Advertencias: fluff, non-au.
Kudos: 1





	1. Yuta x Mark

En 365 días, Yuta tomaba, al menos, 365 tazas de café, eso era ya no era secreto para nadie que tuviera internet y le interesara un poco el japonés.

Sin embargo, cuando Mark observa la delgada figura, vestida con una camiseta extra large y un par de bóxer, merodeando en la cocina preparándose un café, no puede evitar preguntarse como puede verse tan hermoso si todavía no se ha molestado en lavarse la cara y lleva su pelo a duras penas sujetado en la misma coleta con la que se fue a dormir la noche anterior. Mark niega con un leve movimiento de cabeza, reteniendo una carcajada, porque con el ceño fruncido, mientras se rasca el estomago esperando que salgan las últimas gotas de café, Yuta parece que es un niño que ha sido despertado de su siesta antes de tiempo. Algunas veces, Mark no puede evitar olvidar que ese hombre es su hyung.

Mark espera a que dé el primer sorbo a su café y suelte el primer suspiro, sonriendo casi sin querer, antes de acercarse despacio, sin hacer ruido, y abrazarle por la espalda. Mark se pone un poquito en puntitas para estar más cómodo. Yuta parece ronronear, relajado por el sabor de bebida, dejándose mimar por el calorcillo del cuerpo de su pareja. Sujeta con su mano libre las manos que se entrelazan en su estomago. No hablan, aún es temprano y son extraños los momentos en que el piso 10° se encuentra en tanto silencio. Mark apoya su mentón el cuello de Yuta, y el mayor se estira lo suficiente como para dejar un besito en sus labios. Mirándolo tan de cerca, Mark puede notar un par de lagañas colgando de sus pestañas, pero sabe que pareja es demasiado perezoso y mucho muy hombre como para lavarse la cara si luego tendrá que ducharse. Sin embargo, cuando se miran a los ojos, y los ojos de Yuta se arrugan en una sonrisa mientras se da la vuelta para seguir bebiendo su café, Mark cree que podría acostumbrarse a todo eso.

Con cuidado suelta sus manos y deja un besito en el cuello de Yuta antes de sentarse sobre la mesada en la que Yuta está apoyado. Luego comienzan hablar de trabajo, Yuta se queja porque hoy tiene muchas horas de prácticas y Mark le promete que le esperará para cenar. Mientras hablan, Yuta le prepara una taza de té porque _“Mark, no deberías tomar tanto café”_ y sirve un poco de fruta para comer antes de que llegue la _tía_ de la casa para hacerles el desayuno.

Aún es temprano, apenas son las 5 de la mañana, pero Yuta quiere comenzar a ensayar desde temprano y la agenda de Mark con SuperM había terminado hacía unas horas. Era raro, porque algunas veces no podían evitar pensar que se veían más seguido cuando sólo eran amigos. Intentaron volver a serlo un par de veces, pero era tonto ¿cómo podrían volver a serlo cuando Yuta ya conocía la textura de los labios de Mark contra los suyos?¿por qué querían volver a ser sólo amigos cuando Mark ya había tenido la dicha de ser lo primero en reflejarse en los ojos de Yuta al despertar? ¿Acaso había algún lugar a donde volver cuando, viéndose reflejados en los ojos de Yuta, cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, Mark ya había escuchado a su compañero decir por primera vez la palabra con “a”?

Esa simplemente estúpido. 

Mark sonríe.

Yuta también.


	2. Chenji (Chenle x Jisung)

Están en silencio, uno sentado junto al otro, mientras intentar regularizar su respiración.

Se han gritado, se han gritado mucho, porque Jisung se ha olvidado que le había prometido a Chenle su tienda de sopa favorita y una cosa ha llevado a otra porque _“desde que Jisung ha comenzado a hacer amigos fueras del grupo se ha hecho un idiota”._ Y Jisung le ha dicho que exagera, que son hyungs y debe hacer caso si le invitan a cenar, pero que pueden comer otro día, juntos, pero el enojo de Chenle no se ha ido.

Al contrario, Chenle le echó en cara que tuvo que haberle avisado, que ha estado más de media hora esperando en ese lugar, mientras que la _tía_ que les atiende siempre le ha preguntado un par de veces sobre lo que quería cenar. Chenle le reclama que no había razón de que enterara por Renjun, que también había ido a cenar con esos hyungs, de que su amigo no llegaría. Claro que lo que Chenle no le dice es que lo que realmente molesta es haber estado más de una hora buscando con su madre alguna ropa que le hiciera sentir lindo y ¡mierda! Tiene 19 años ¿porqué querría verse lindo para su compañero de grupo? Y ¡mierda! Porque Chenle no sabe en qué momento su corazón a comenzado a latir tan fuerte cada vez que Jisung lo molesta como lo ha molestado desde que eran dos niños desconocidos jugando a las guerras con sus dedos.

Y algún momento todo se va de línea y ambos se mandan al demonio, prometen no hablarse nunca más, Jisung le dice que todo sería más fácil si no fueran amigos y Chenle le responde que sí, que tiene razón, porque es una mierda ser mejor amigo del chico que le gusta. Y ambos callan de golpe, como si toda la ira que sentían se hubiera esfumado. Se sientan contra la pared del frente de la casa de Chenle, porque sí, Renjun había obligado a Jisung a pedirle a manager que le llevara allí para pedir disculpas y llevar un postre. Después hyung le había dejado allí, luego de que la madre de Chenle le pidiera que se quedara a una pijamada.

Chenle siente que va a llorar en cualquier momento, porque siente que acaba de cometer la acción más estúpida de toda su corta vida. Sus piernas su encojen contra su pecho y suspira, dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. El silencio no es incomodo, pero Chenle cree que no podría haber nada incomodo con Jisung de por medio. Sin embargo, se siente nervioso, porque no sabe de qué manera volverá a mirar al menor a los ojos.

Entonces, Chenle siente toquecitos en sus piernas y al abrir los ojos, mirando a Jisung, puede ver como la menor fija sus ojos en su rodilla. Siguiendo su mirada, puede ver como el menor ha hecho con su mano un hombrecito y le hace caminar por toda su pierna. Chenle ríe, porque el menor es un idiota y no entiende como pudo enamorarse tanto, pero le sigue la corriente. Ambos juegan, como si fueran niños otra vez. Jisung hace los efectos de sonido y Chenle ríe en voz alta, sintiendo como si se pudiera quedar sin aire. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo juegan a eso, pero en algún momento su madre les ha pedido que entren, que hace frío y deben bañarse antes de irse a dormir. Se miran en silencio luego de que respondieran a su madre, la realidad vuelve a golpearle, pero Jisung le sonríe de manera tímida. En menor es el primero en levantarse y sacudir su ropa, Chenle le mira en silencio. Luego, Jisung voltea a verle y tiende su mano. Chenle acepta, incapaz de rechazar aquel gesto de amabilidad. Sin embargo, cuando ya está de pie, Jisung no deja ir su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—¿Eres tonto? — preguntó, más por costumbre que porque realmente lo sintiera, tirando de su mano, pero Jisung no le deja ir.

—Tú serás el tonto si crees que después de esperarte por tanto tiempo te soltaré sin más.

Chenle no entiende que pasa, pero siendo sincero hay muchas que no entiende desde que llegó a Corea. Es entonces que hace lo único que sabe hacer cuando no entiende que sucede: sujeta mejor la mano del menor y se deja guiar por Jisung, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.


	3. Jungwoo x Mark

Mark siempre había pensado que Jungwoo sería del tipo de novio pegajoso. Es decir, sólo bastaba observar la manera en que le coqueteaba de manera descarada cada vez que tenía oportunidad, sin importar que estuvieran en casa o en un programa de variedades. Sin embargo, luego de que, tras mucho rogar, Jungwoo hubiera logrado que Mark le dijera que sí con respecto a ser su novio, Mark había notado que el coreano estaba más distante. Los primeros días Mark tenía que admitir que se había sentido aliviado. Jungwoo había dejado de ser su sombra y finalmente tenía más tiempo para sí mismo o para pasarlo con amigos, especialmente con Yuta, pero después de un mes siguiendo la misma rutina Mark comenzó a sentirse incomodo ¿Jungwoo había perdido el interés en él?

No, no era posible. No después de que Mark había logrado monopolizar casi todas las sonrisas de Jungwoo. No después de que Mark hubiera tomado un gusto especial por el suave toque de las manos de Jungwoo. No después de haberse besado. Así y todo, incluso aunque Mark se repitiera como un mantra que todo estaba bien, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incomodo. ¡Incluso Haechan se le había reído en la cara cuando le contó sus inseguridades! ¡El mismo Haechan que había llorado cuando pensó que Johnny y Ten tenían algo secreto!

—¿No sería más fácil que se lo dijeras a hyung? — le había preguntado entre risas.

Diablos, Mark no entendía por qué aún lo consideraba su mejor amigo cuando no era capaz ni siquiera de darle de un buen consejo. Aún así, hizo lo que _Fullsun_ le recomendó y le pidió a Jungwoo que se encontraran a su habitación temprano por la mañana, luego de que resto de sus compañeros se fueran por sus propias agendas.

Jungwoo le encontró en el comedor, comiendo fruta cortada en cubitos.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? — preguntó con su característico tono amable, luego de haber pasado detrás suyo, dejándole un besito en el cabello.

Mark negó: —Yuta-hyung me da dejado frutita antes de irse.

El mayor hizo un ruidito de asentimiento, tomó una copa de la repisa y se sirvió agua, luego se sentó frente a Mark. Bebió de su copa un rato largo, en completo silencio. Finalmente cuestionó:

—¿Qué sucede, Mark?

 _¡Eso es que pasa!_ pensó Mark. En algún momento Jungwoo había pasado de decirle _bebé, cariño, amor o lindura_ a sólo Mark. ¿Acaso Mark ya no era tan tierno para los ojos de Jungwoo?

—¿Crees que deberíamos terminar? — preguntó mirando los últimos pedacitos de sandía de su plato. Jungwoo no respondió, Mark creyó que aquella era su respuesta. Levantó la mirada, sólo para reclamarle a Jungwoo que actuara como el hyung que era y que se lo dijera con palabras. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue la expresión destruida de Jungwoo. Nunca pensó que le vería tan lastimado— ¿Hyung?

—¿Ya no me quieres?— preguntó con un hilo de voz— Sí es eso, lo acepto, pero creo que merezco una justificación ¿no?— sus ojos se veía dolidos, llenos de lagrimas—Sé que no soy lo mejor que podrías tener, pero pensé que estaba esforzándome lo suficiente para dejar de ser tan molesto para tí. 

—Espera ¿qué?

—¿Es por qué aún soy muy pegajoso? — volvió a preguntar casi sollozando— Mierda, sabía que tenía darte más lugar, que no debía ponerme celoso por tu relación con Yuta-hyung.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento mucho, Mark, no fui un buen novio— finalizó con sus ojos clavados en su copa—. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía como el malo de la película? ¿Acaso no había sido Jungwoo quien había perdido el interés por Mark?

—¿Qué dices, hyung?

— Que yo… que yo— Jungwoo no pudo retener el llanto y comenzó a hipar— Yo quiero decir… ¡Diablos!— maldijo limpiando sus lagrimas con ira— Me había prometido no hacernos esto, no quiero que te quedes conmigo por pena.

—¿Aún gustas de mi? — preguntó finalmente.

Jungwoo lo miró con expresión escéptica, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos: —¿Qué?

—Pensé que estabas alejándote porque ya no me querías, pero no sabías como decírmelo.

—¿Crees que te perseguiría por más de un año, poniendo mi carrera en riesgo, sólo para perder mi gusto por ti sin más? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?— preguntó sin poder ocultar su indignación.

Mark no podía entender como su hyung podía verse tan pequeño y frágil, aún cuando tenía el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. Mark dejó su plato con frutas, rodeó la isla del comedor y tomó lugar frente al mayor, limpiando con cariño sus lágrimas. Jungwoo sollozó, arropándose en el toque de Mark.

—¿No podrías simplemente dejarme?— preguntó cerrando sus ojos, frotando su mejilla contra los dedos de Mark— Sería menos doloroso si no tuvieras un corazón tan bueno.

Mark se inclinó y dejó un besito en sus labios, luego le abrazó.

—Lo siento mucho, hyung— susurró, arropándolo con cariño entre sus brazos.

Se mantuvieron ratito así, quietos, hablando en murmullos. El cuerpo de Jungwoo tenía el calorcillo perfecto para ser abrazado. Finalmente, luego de casi una hora, ambos terminaron riendo. Jungwoo admitió que quizás había hecho un poco mucho drama y Mark, por su parte, dijo que también era un idiota por dejar consumirse por sus inseguridades, sin hablarlo con Jungwoo.

—Lo que no entiendo es…— habló Mark—… ¿por qué te alejaste de mi?

—Te veía demasiado cómodo con Yuta y el resto— respondió con algo de duda—. Siempre noté que te hacía sentir un incomodo con cuando era un pegote, pero con Yuta te ves más libre, así que decidí que, si eso te hacía feliz, no había mayor inconveniente de dejarte tu espacio para que lo disfrutes. Me hubiera gustado que las relaciones que tuve a tu edad me lo hubieran dejado. Además me sentía un poco como la tercer rueda entre ustedes.

—Hyung…— se quejó Mark bajito, sin poder entender del todo el razonamiento de Jungwoo—… siempre que estemos en casa, puedes ser tan pegajoso cómo quieras.

—¿Seguro? — preguntó sacando su cara del pecho de Mark.

Mark rió: —Claro que sí, pero no te pases, todavía quiero conservar algo de tu ternura para cuando estemos solos.


	4. Tenmin (Ten x Taemin)

—Hyung— llamó Ten observando como Taemin luchaba para cerrar su maleta— ¿necesita ayuda?

Taemin vaciló un poco, Ten posiblemente también debía terminar de empacar sus cosas para que todos fueran llevados otra vez a la empresa. Sin embargo, ya llevaba casi media hora con lo mismo, con una mano haciendo presión, mientras que con la otra intentaba mover el cierre.

—Sí, por favor— pidió dándose por vencido, sentándose al lado de su equipaje.

Ten se acercó y se acuchilló, encontrando enseguida el obstáculo de Taemin.

—Hyung— volvió a llamar— ¿acaso doblaste la ropa?

Taemin no respondió, pero sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Estos mayores de hoy en día— renegó Ten, abriendo la maleta, sacando la ropa que estaba hecha bolas dentro de la valija. Taemin lo dejó hacer, ya le había visto el trasero ¿qué problema tendría con que viera su ropa interior? —Kun-ge nos enseñó que si doblamos así un pantalón— explicó uniendo las cinturillas del pantalón, dando un tironcito en donde terminaba el tiro para acomodarlo mejor— y luego así— mostró doblando en tres la parte de la piernas y a la mitad la parte de tiro—, podremos meter la parte de las piernas en al cinturilla y quedará perfectamente doblado.

Tal y cómo le había explicado, Ten dobló todos sus pantalones. Luego siguió con sus camisas, camisetas y los dos abrigos que se había llevado. Al finalizar, no sólo su maleta cerraba con facilidad, sino que sobraba mucho lugar.

—¿Kun-ssi es algo así como un obsesivo del orden? — preguntó uniendo ambos cierres con un pequeño candado, luego se sentó otra vez en el piso. Ten prefirió la cama, y cruzó sus piernas.

El menor negó entre risas: —Claro que no, pero tiene un complejo de madre medio raro, y da un par de buenos consejos, entre ellos como doblar la ropa. Él es quien suele preparar los equipajes de todos ¿sabes? Por eso no nos olvidamos de nada.

Taemin rió.

—¿Crees que podrías prestarlo un tiempo? Sólo hasta que Key-hyung vuelva.

—¿Debería preocuparme porque mi pareja quiere llevarse a otro hombre a su casa en mis propias narices? —preguntó en tono juguetón, recargando sus brazos en su rodilla.

—¿Nunca quisiste probar con una triada? —consultó en tono jocoso.

—¿Con Minho-hyungnim? Claro que sí—respondió de inmediato.

Rieron.

—No sé qué haré contigo, mocoso.

—Yo tengo una buena idea— respondió, levantándose de su lugar, sentándose sobre su regazo—. Podrías besarme.

Taemin llevó sus manos a la cadera de Ten y le abrazó.


End file.
